


Red doesn’t like splitting if he gets hurt, but Dink doesn’t care about that

by Sdentiii



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Four is a bit ooc probably, Green is stressed, Hurt/Comfort, I like tags ngl, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Red gets hurt, Shadow is back because yes, Swearing, Violence because they get hurt, Wars has trust issues, Wild and Wind to the rescue, but that’s how I think he could act sorry, give Four a break and some trust please, my fanfic my rules, not really described tho don’t worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdentiii/pseuds/Sdentiii
Summary: [Disclaimer: I need to fix this one and also I’m having troubles writing the last chapter, please be patient with me!]Red did like splitting. He could be with his brothers but still have some privacy, and could hug them and actually feel their warmth and presence. What he did not like, however, was to be forced to spilt in front of their new group, especially given the fact that he didn’t know how they would react, and the fact that Dark Link (Dink for friends, but they’re kind of family so they can too, but actually no) was the cause of said split.Also he didn’t like getting hurt, but unfortunately that was part of Dark Link’s plan.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link & Zelda, Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First fanfiction in here, kinda trying to get used to it, so sorry if some tags or anything else is inaccurate! Anyways, I really love Linked Universe and especially Four and his interactions, so I’m here to post this, hoping someone will like it. The characters might be ooc a bit, sorry!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Please be patient if I got some expressions wrong, English is my second language :3)

He was crying softly on the cold floor, unable to move from his position. His breathing was laborious, as he was trying hard to keep a calm pace to not die too fast. He didn’t want to die. But the sobs just came out and he found no way to stop them. He could see, from his uncomfortable position, people walking and standing around, but they were blurry and everything was confused. His side ached too much, the fire he much loved a traitor that burned his flesh, ruining his dear tunic and belt. He saw two people approaching him, but he had no strength to really focus on them. He saw, however, something blue hanging somewhere from one of the figures, and all his efforts to stop crying were reduced to nothing. “Blue?” He whispered, tears filling his eyes. “Blue, it hurts. I don’t want to die.” No answer. Did he become deaf? No, he could still hear very fine, even too much. It hurt to, actually. So why? Why was he not answering? Did he die already? Was this some kind of hell?

Wind and Warriors looked down at Four in horror. No, not Four. A piece of him. The red part. His side was burned, his flesh visible, and the sailor was sure he could throw up anytime at the sight. He had no potions, and was paralysed in fear. Warriors wasn’t feeling any better, but anger also boiled inside him, as if that was a traitor. He saw what the violet one could do, and how he used dark magic to summon weapons. That was nothing good, and a secret like this? Being four people in one? It was nothing that could be tossed aside. It was dangerous, and weird, and could mean that much more was actually going on with Four. But he was also a companion they’ve learned to trust. _What to do?_ The captain fought himself internally, almost missing the red part whimpering and begging in pain.

“Stop it, p-please! It hurts!” Wind backed away and ran, looking for Wild. Maybe he had a potion. Before Warriors could decide to move again, someone screamed near him.

“BLUE! HE’S HERE! HELP!” Panic was clear in the green little hero, immediately over the red counterpart, turning him with trembling hands.

“Red? Red, can you hear me?? Please answer!”

“B-Blue?”.

“Green, I’m Green. Blue will be here in no time. Stay awake for him, please.”

“Hurts- hurts so much, Green make it stop, make it stop!” Red sobbed openly, pouring his heart to his brother, breathing in small but irregular hiccups, his body slowly shutting down, unable to stay conscious anymore. Green’s voice became so low and weirdly pitched that Warriors couldn’t clearly hear what he was saying. He noticed the blue Four running towards them.

“RED!”

“He needs a potion, now!”

“Fuck, I don’t have one. Shiny fucker, what the fuck are you looking at?! Do you have a potion or a ticket for the fucking circus?” Warriors was definitely not expecting to be called, not that aggressively, and he had almost forgotten he even existed, so he just blinked in surprise. “Fucking useless. Wild! Where’s the arsonist when we need it?” Incredibly, Wild did show up.

He was actually coming in their direction, followed by a panicking Wind, fidgeting with his slate. When they arrived they both had a red potion in hand, in some weird bottles with what seemed to be fairy wings shaped on the outside. The champion shoved Warriors aside and held Red’s head up to help him drink, which almost resulted in his choking for the continuous sobbing and wincing. Green and Blue fidgeted anxiously and shared the other potion, then the leader jumped up.  
“Where’s Vio?” Realisation hit him, and he felt nauseous for a second. Blue didn’t know either, and shook his head as an answer. All of this happened because he agreed to split for him, and now he didn’t know where he was. When really invested in something Vio was an easy target, and something could have gone incredibly wrong in the meantime. He looked around and then kneeled to Wild’s side, stealing the Sheikah slate.  
“Hey!”.

“I’m very sorry but I need a potion now.” Goddess, was he shaking that much? He couldn’t use the slate properly, and he had done it before. His sentence played and played again in his head, making him feel ridiculous. _What a weird voice. Desperate. You sound insane. Maybe you are._ But he didn’t have time for this now. He could do it later, after making sure that they were all safe, all five. Wait, five? Shadow. Was he here? Did they get him? And where would he be now? In the darkest corner of the room, of course. Green stood up and searched it, finding Twilight and Time facing it too with swords in hands. He ran, almost panicking -just almost? He could just _wish_ not to look mentally devastated- and reached them, seeing two figures cornered. Their violet and dark purple tunics were stained with fresh blood, and while one was out cold the other looked terrified, his heterochromatic eyes wide open.  
“I-I can explain! Please, he needs help, can you get Link to come here? I beg you-“ _So out of character._ He thought.

“Shadow!” Green cried out, sliding to his side and hugging him tight, still trembling like a leaf caught in a storm. He heard faint metallic clangs behind him and muttering, but no blade hit him or his brothers. Shadow wasn’t so sure they wouldn’t get hurt however, and didn’t even return the hug, overwhelmed.

“Green? Help him, he hit his head and he fell and he was muttering nonsense and he’s bleeding a lot and I don’t know where his bow is and- and he’s been unconscious for too long, I-I don’t know what to do-” The hero had to restrain a isteric laugh at the fast rant, or he would start ugly crying immediately after.

“I have a potion.” He told him, and together they helped Vio chug the drink as if they’ve always worked together. That’s funny because they met, exaggerating, five times, and not with peaceful intentions.

“It’s okay, it’s fine, we’re fine, they’re fine, no problem, no problem, no problem at all.” He almost chanted. Shadow eyed him, worried, but his focus was only for his other brother. They both sighed in relief when the blood stopped flowing, and Green could finally take a look at their shadow-y friend after stopping for a few seconds. He looked exhausted, and his colours seemed different. He wasn’t greyish, but a warmer colour, brown, and he’d never seen him like this. The hair was different too, almost black, so much darker than its typical purple coloration. What happened to him? Was he even the real Shadow? And why the colours? And why so many questions? He was panicking too much. _A leader can’t do that, c’mon._ He could almost hear Red repeating some breathing exercise with him, so he took some more time to calm down and organise his thoughts.

He observed Shadow better, and finally saw his bleeding arm: it didn’t seem to be that bad, but he couldn’t be sure, could a shadow creature even get physically hurt? Because it surely seemed so.  
“Are you… okay?” He tried, pointing at the limb.

“Like you’re doing better.” The other replied, looking at Green’s tight. Oh, that was new. When did it happen? It was still open, but not bleeding much thanks to the potion, probably.

“I’m not doing good either then, but still… Vio told us you were made of, well, shadows, you’re not supposed to get... hurt.”

“I’m too weak to keep myself intangible, so here I am.”

“But that… bubble that Dark Link used to keep you trapped? Couldn’t you absorb or something?”

“I dunno, did he do that? I was kinda unconscious.” Shrugged Shadow.

“Kinda more than unconscious, I thought you were dead.” Replied Vio. He was always the fastest to physically heal. Or maybe he wasn’t unconscious in the first place? They were really scared, maybe they miscalculated a bit.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I almost _did_ die! What should I tell you? You have no respect- wait.” He looked down to Vio, head on his laps, smiling up at him with fondness and wet eyes. “Oh goddess. You’re awake!!” Green didn’t even have time to breathe that both him and Shadow were already crying. Their brother at least managed to keep his composure for a few seconds before chuckling weakly, asking where the others were and what happened.

Green recalled the events in his mind: their arrival in this weird dungeon and then boss chamber, the meeting with Dark Link and their split made by Vio when he blackmailed the coloured tunic hero -their loyalty for Shadow’s life- and their friends, the battle, the incredibly stupid but surprisingly working plan to free Shadow, their separation, the monsters coming out of a portal, then the moment he found the burned Red and the furious Blue, and their reunion. So he told them the most complete version he could, and finished with: “I don’t know how the others made Dark Link run away, or how they will all react to our split, or Shadow’s appearance -besides Time and Twilight, but they didn’t look too happy- wait, where are they?”

“Red is what now.” Asked Vio, frowning.

“He’s fine!! He took a potion, he’s gonna get better in no time. But he got burned by his fire rod… a bit.” Green looked at Vio, and immediately crumbled under his worried stare. He couldn’t lie to him. “A bit much… uhm… his whole right side… his face is kinda safe but it’s still a little damaged.” He progressively lowered his tone, until his voice was barely a whisper. The other two just stared in horror, and his guilt exploded so aggressively that he could feel his heart melt in darkness. It was his fault. He let Vio take over and split and he didn’t check on them sooner, his mind going blank during the battle. For what little he actually remembered of it, now that he thought about it, he could have severely hurt them without even realising. Or any of the team in general. _Failure_. He knew. He was close to tears again, throat burning and eyes unable to focus, but luckily Vio learned to interpret these signs. He got on his knees and hugged Green tightly, accidentally putting his weight on him as the potion was still taking its time to fix him, making them uncomfortable and ultimately decide to lay down. 

“I’m sorry for stressing you out.” Vio whispered, head over his brother’s one in a protective manner. “I’m worried for Red, that’s all. It’s not your fault. If anything, it’s mine or ours. But we won Green! We’re here now. And we’re okay.” The leader just nodded, counting the seconds until Vio would be ready to let him go. He really needed to go check Blue and Red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is traumatised here and neither Vio nor Red want to deal with whatever is happening right now. Luckily, Ghirahim- wait what?- is there to help.

Turns out, Blue found them first. He was giving Red -visibly feeling better, but still breathing heavily and eyes unfocusing- a piggyback ride, and was coming their way. He had the same idea as Green and looked for the darkest corner in there, and he was now standing in silence, observing them.

“Surprise! We’re all alive! I know you were hoping for our deaths, but not yet, we’re some lucky bastards.” Said Shadow, his sarcastic tone back. Vio didn’t realise how much he missed that until it reappeared. He let Green go to get up and assist his brothers, the leader immediately after him.

“Are you okay?” He asked uselessly. Red, now on his feet, threw his arms on Vio’s shoulders and sunk under his chin with the head, leaning on him. It was taken as a weak no, so Green got closer and put a hand in his brother’s hair, caressing him softly. He wanted to tell him that everything would be okay in a few hours, but would he even process it? He looked devastated. Also, would he say that to comfort Red or himself? He didn’t know anymore, and he felt awfully greedy for that. He kept his mouth shut.

Meanwhile the others regrouped too, and decided to settle down in the opposite angle, where a small window helped them see and evaluate each other’s conditions. 

“Should we join them?” Asked Blue, tone worried and suspicious, looking especially at Shadow, who put his hands in the air.

“I’m not aggressive, unlike someone else.”.

“They are. And they could shoot you at first sight.”.

“Love that…” he muttered. “But I think I’ll be okay because I’m in a pretty corporeal form. I also think I’m about to pass out again so I’m sure I’ll look harmless!” He then exclaimed, shaking his hands with a winning smile. He did not lie though, and lost consciousness right after, to a much (un)happy Vio who had another heart attack. Green offered to carry him as his brother didn’t have the strength to now, and Blue was carrying Red again. Reluctantly Vio picked up the remaining bags and objects laying around, and they walked towards the group. Group that had mixed reactions at their arrival: Hyrule tried to jump up to heal whoever was in need but was held back by Legend, looking shocked. Twilight immediately eyed Shadow. Warriors and Time put hands to their swords. Wild, Wind and Sky just stared, but the champion’s hand got closer to the slate, subconsciously following the captain’s example.

Vio took a step back and sat down, mouth shut, and so did the others. He immediately took off his tunic and covered Shadow with it, shielding him from the light. Green bandaged up Red, then took his tunic and started evaluating the damage, deciding to give his to the brother and use an old shirt to cover himself. _You’re not doing enough._ He knew. But he couldn’t think about anything else for now. Blue took their swords to check on them, making a little noise every time he found something wrong with one of the blades.

“I believe we have something to discuss, am I wrong?” The purple hero started.

“I believe so.” Replied kindly Sky. _What an angel. Wait what’s an angel? Whatever._ Red suddenly looked awake and well, grabbing Vio’s hand and shaking his head slowly, eyes wide open. Oh no, absolutely not. Not the talk. This could only lead to emotional pain that he was not ready to deal with. He was ignored by all three, they were ready for his refusal and decided it would be better to not engage and just speak. They shared some worried looks, the purple hero putting his hand on Shadow’ arm, Green offering support to Blue, who pressed a thumb on his blade and now was bleeding, still not letting go, and Red curled up hugging Green’s other arm. So the story began. Vio shared their adventure, getting a filler on some parts by the brothers when he missed something or messed up the timeline, and everyone listened with interest and suspicion.

“I understand this might not be the most reassuring thing you’ve ever heard, and it will be confusing for quite some time, and you won’t trust us in the same way, but we told you all the truth. Yes, we fought each other and did wrong things, but we’re trying to do better.” Supported the green hero. Blue finally looked up from his bleeding thumb and observed the group’s reaction. Some were just confused or looking at them with pity, which made the hero growl aggressively, others weren’t so happy and still didn’t seem to trust them, but it was understandable, much easier to stand. There was silence that felt too much to bear all of sudden.

“Speak the fuck up. Say whatever, I don’t fucking care. Stop looking at us with pity or I’ll-“.

“Blue! Please, there is no need to scare them off more.” Green again. “However, if you have questions please ask. We’ll be happy to provide, unless it’s an open wound for us.”.

Warriors was the first, and he was able to get on Vio’s nerves in three simple sentences and a pointing finger: “You can use dark magic. That’s not a good thing. How can we trust you?”.

“Why? Can’t I study a different type of magic?”.

“You’re studying the worst type, that’s why.” _Someone explain to this idiot that dark magic is the same exact thing as light magic before I kill him._

“Who told you so? Or did you get to the conclusion yourself?”. Vio asked then.

“I’ve seen it myself-“.

“What have you seen, Warriors? How it helps to summon things? How you can teleport with it? Because it is the exact same thing that light magic does.”. 

“But-“ the hero summoned Red’s fire rod and an ice rod, which caused the captain and few others to grab their respective weapons, but he simply passed them to Blue.

“Check on them, I think they’re damaged.” He stated, eyes never leaving Warriors’ ones. “Look. I had to learn to use it as a necessity, and I grew interested in it with time’s passage. Obviously, you are not aware of the exact conditions that brought it up, however this does not give you permission to tell me what to do. If you have your traumas, I’ll leave them be. If you have your trust issues, I’ll leave them be. I do not need your approval for what I do with my magic and my studies, so you better leave me be too, as what I do with it is none of your business.” _Smartass, stop fancy talking_.

Time intervened: “as long as we travel together what you do with dark magic, which was and still is the weapon of our enemy, is also our business. I don’t doubt that you’re better now, but you still take advantage of it to this day. Besides that, I’m disappointed with you all. Why didn’t you tell us sooner about the Four Sword’s real power? You could have trusted us in a better moment, instead we got this mess right now.”.

“Why didn’t we think of that sooner! Thank you, I really don’t know why we haven’t told you!” Blue chimed in, tone clearly sarcastic and sharp. There was a weak chuckle from behind them, where Shadow was hidden under Vio’s tunic. He had a fast recovery time too then, huh? Red called Time out.

“You’re blaming us for something we can’t control, I don’t like it.”.

“Me neither.” Green had to agree.

“C’mon fellas, just admit that you wanted to seem secretive and mysterious, not protect yourself from possible hate crime because you weren’t accepted by people in Hyrule! After all your splitting thing isn’t weird at all, everyone knows.” Shadow commented, making Red and Vio chuckle bitterly.

“Oh we’re sorry, we’ll never make that mistake again, you’re right! What horrible heroes that we’ve been for this! I can’t believe we’re still considered worthy of the triforce of courage, guys, we should go home and leave the real heroes be.” The blue brother responded, looking at Time like he had just said the stupidest thing ever.

“Wait, he didn’t say that-“ started Wind, jumping up to help the older hero, but was immediately cut off by Blue.

“Yes he did, sit the fuck down.”. 

“Blue he didn’t, please don’t.”.

“Don’t start a fight!” Whined Red.

“Oh, they will.” Answered fondly Shadow, and got respectively a ‘Quiet you’, a ‘Don’t.’ and a ‘Shut the fuck up!’ that only made him laugh. Hyrule tried to calm the situation down, backed up by Sky.

“Guys, please, can we try to keep calm? We’re all tired and just came out of a battle, we should rest and eat something before coming back to the discussion.” He tried, and surprisingly he got a positive answer, as the hungry Wild took out the cooking pot and Vio smacked a hand on Blue’s mouth with a tired nod. A tense moment passed while the champion chose the ingredients for dinner, the light coming from the window slowly fading, and silence stayed until the skyloftian had enough of it.

“Can I ask a question?” Sky tried, sincerely curious about the five and also trying to distract everyone so to stop his headache. “I saw that you all react and speak in different ways, how does it work?”.

“Finally, a good conversation-“ the violet hero was glad for this question and opened his mouth to start, just to be interrupted by Shadow.

“Aw no, here comes the nerd.” He was easily ignored.

“So, in the beginning, right after the split, we were just pieces of Link’s personality, a part for each one, that I believe developed in our own personalities. We are quite different, and as you can see it’s not easy to collaborate, but- Blue don’t lick my hand- we’re working on it.” Legend smiled, but his eyes were dark, distant. He wondered how they would arrive at the Four Sword Palace in the situation he found them in.

“And you’ve been in this… condition since?”.

“Uh, roughly five or six years? Am I right Green?”.

“I think so.” He fidgeted. It felt good to talk about that, but they would surely come to the ‘pros and cons’ part too. The problem was his, of course, because his brothers were amazing and compensated their negative points easily. However, he wasn’t as lucky. In the split he collected the leader title and control of the body most of the time, yes, but he had so many flaws… he was the worst of them. _So anxious. Fearful. Not enough for them. You can’t help them, they fight anyways. Not confident. Never enough._ Obviously, the question came out, this time from Twilight, who hadn’t spoken yet but didn’t seem to have any problem with them and appeared to be far more interested in Shadow, for some reason.

“So now the question is what yer strengths are, especially in battle since we’ll need it, and what yer flaws.”. _What? Bring them in battle? There’s no way in hell I’m doing that, too new and weird, we aren’t coordinated._ Thought Warriors. He was just searching excuses at this point and he knew it, but he felt lost like the first time he met them all: clumsy and awkward, unwilling to properly fight to avoid hurting others, and it took way too long (and too much coordination and preparation) to work with the confidence they now had, and all for what? Nothing. Four was literally four now. This meant new techniques to learn, new abilities to keep in mind, and new blind spots to cover. They had no such time! Dark Link just attacked them, who knew when they would be in danger again? As already happened he almost missed the actual answer to the question, too lost in his thoughts, even though a little Notebook was passed and Vio had to shut up. He read whatever was written on it, and so did Red, who didn’t like it and got up, walked over to Sky and sat by him. 

“I don’t wanna deal with that.” He stated, starting to feel heavy and sleepy again, now that the adrenaline was fading after the reveal. Vio just nodded, and stared intensely in Green’s eyes, as if to search for confirmation, then grabbed a little dagger in his boot and showed it to Blue. He nodded and gave the sword back to the leader after grabbing his. _How could you never consider the option? That was stupid. Get it together, Vio, you could have let them all down._ Vio’s mind suggested.

“So, Wild, how’s dinner?” Asked innocently Green, signing ‘distraction’ to the group while Vio got slowly on his knees and turned to Shadow.

“Yer gonna ignore ma question?”. 

“Just hungry, then we can keep talking.” he shrugged. 

The purple hero shot on their dark counterpart and held him on the ground by the neck, dagger just above his heart. Shadow’s eyes opened suddenly, hands immediately on Vio’s wrists with a tremble that was barely visible, and a confused and hesitant expression found place on his face. Everyone held their breath. 

The hero growled something as he got closer and closer to Shadow’s face and he answered, but nobody could actually understand what the conversation was about. Noticing that the green and blue heroes were ready to jump in action at any time, everyone grabbed their blades and got up, expecting an attack of some sort that never came. 

In fact Vio sat straight on the shadow’s stomach and observed his now gray wrists, feeling dark energy missing from him, and his friend’s hair slowly gaining its purple coloration back. He looked at his eyes, one blue like Link’s own and one red like Dark Link’s, he thought about how serious he became during his questioning, how genuinely scared he looked, and he was almost certain that this was the real Shadow brought back from the broken mirror, but how could he tell with accuracy? Yes he could use dark magic and feel its energy, however what he couldn’t tell were the differences and the diversities of said magic, as his powers weren’t natural, he was never born with it. What could help him understand? Be sure that this was real? That he could hug him and never let go, trusting that his lost brother wouldn’t kill him or the others?

“Ghirahim, can you hear me? I need your help.”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Sky double wields baby! The idea is inspired by the fic “Nothing Feels Better Than This” by Iske here on ao3, go check it out! The boys can’t have a second resting, can they? Always rushing and travelling... I should give them a break should I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I’m both okay with the speed of events in this chapter and both feel like its rushed.. I just hope it’s not too chaotic honestly. Enjoy! The boys will get a break don’t worry! Also, I read the Four Sword manga (finally) and I love them, I will definitely use this new knowledges and add it to the dynamic ;3.  
> Hhhhhh I’m so tired I just hope I didn’t make any mistakes.

Sky’s sword chimed in a low tone, answering the call. Soon the tall demon was with them, standing with his creepy smile and sharp eyes.

“You called, little one?”.

“I did. I need your help.” Vio ignored the nickname to focus on the real matter. “You served Demise, right? You should be the most qualified here to recognise dark magic.”.

“You could be right, so what?”.

“Well I wanted to ask you to identify him and tell me if he is Dark Link, so to know if I need to stab him.” He replied, as if it was no big deal to plan a murder sitting on the victim.

“Why would I do that? This is funny to watch.” Was the response, and Vio let a contemplative moment pass by.

“Fi will do then. Call her out please-“.

“I CAN PERFECTLY DO THAT MYSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.” Ghirahim raised his voice and in a couple of steps was already over the hero, stretching his hand towards Shadow’s chest, who in the meantime was winking at Blue saying: “Reminds me of someone”. Said hero was about to reply, but stopped when the sarcastic one inhaled sharply and turned his head to the demon with wide eyes.

“W-what was that?!”. He only hummed in a contemplative way, frowning slightly, so Sky walked over with a perplexed and worried frown of his own.

“You stink.” Ghirahim replied, not making direct eye contact before actually touching him with the palm of his cold, pale hand. Whatever was the reply or protest that Shadow was preparing was aggressively squeezed out of him. He choked on nothing, hands moving instinctively again to claw the demon’s hand out of fear, but he couldn’t find any strength in his body that could support him. Various voices were heard, but not listened by nor Ghirahim or Shadow, panicking over his reaction and obvious struggling.

After the longest five seconds that the dark hero ever experienced, someone came in his aid: Fi chimed, loud and crystal clear, to make the other spirit stop before something could happen to the victim of his inspection. He listened to her, and in a moment Shadow was coughing and shaking, trying to get away from him and Vio, still holding him to the ground with his weight.

“W-what the act-ual f-fuck-“ he whispered in pain. “Wha-t did you d-do??”.

“You stink of him.” Replied Ghirahim. “But you are your own. Your magic is different from his. I had to get it from you to prove it.” He extended his arm, and from his hand dripped a dark purple liquid, or at least it seemed to be, as it dissolved into the floor the second a drop touched it. They all stared at him. “What’s the matter? I just told you that he is clean to go, just really soaked in Dark Link’s stench.” Green immediately ran to check on Shadow, who whined in pain.

“That shit hurts, I was just trying to chill…” he muttered, words distorted from his squished cheeks where the leader was holding him to evaluate some random bruise better. He passed out again. Everyone slowly sat back down, Wild running to finish dinner before it could burn- or end up in Hyrule’s hands-, Ghirahim walking back to Red’s spot- who pretty much passed out right after laying down on the floor- near his master and companion, and there was a moment of hesitance while Green, Blue and Vio accommodated a space for Shadow to lay down in the dark. No one spoke as the champion served the food, all trying to take in the events of the day, but also just half dinner was actually being eaten. Vio was shaking too much and staring into the void to even notice that the bowl was slipping out of his weak grip, so Green had to put it down for him sending an apologetic smile to the cook. Others were struggling too, the day too long and the fight too hard, so for once Wild didn’t comment on it and ate his portion in silence.

“You should rest.” Green then said to the brothers, getting Red to sleep on his stomach. Blue incredibly agreed and linked his arm with Green’s one, fast asleep to his side. Vio didn’t know what else to do if not nod and ~~almost~~ cuddle with him, searching for familiar comfort, the leader’s other arm around him immediately. He was actually scared to fall asleep and discover that that was the dream, and in reality none of it happened, Shadow still lost like the millions of shards from the broken mirror. He couldn’t control his body though, and was unconscious in a few minutes, hand in Red’s hair. Green stared to the ceiling, listening to the group’s quiet conversations hoping it would feel close enough to the castle’s usual voices to comfort him into a peaceful sleep.

Surprisingly Legend was the second- technically the sixth- to lay down and fall asleep, immediately followed by Hyrule and Sky, with Wind somehow managing to keep his eyes open for a quarter of a hour more than the trio before collapsing. Time, Twilight and Warriors discussed the night shifts, deciding that the captain would be on first watch, so they all prepared for the night. Wild photographed himself in pose, smiling tiredly, pointing the camera to the camp and all of its guests. It would become a great memory one day, hopefully after the adventure was over with a good ending. He then climbed onto Twilight’s side and was fast asleep.

The night passed quietly and peacefully. When Vio woke up with a slight headache, his only entertainment was to stare at Green’s old shirt, waiting for a blessing that could make him not feel like Epona stomped on his head. By that moment Red was awake, trying to remember what happened and why his right side felt so sensitive under the bandages. Bandages? Right, the fire… he could feel no pain though, just slight irritation, did he take a potion? And why was he wearing Green’s tunic?

“Morning” called him Vio.

“Hi”.

“Hey! I prepared some soup with red potion and mushrooms, should help with the burns and the hits you got.” Wild greeted them and pointed to the full pot, smiling proudly. Red felt relief wash over him and got up, accidentally waking Blue up.

“Ah, sorry!”.

“No.” and he was dead asleep again. Vio chuckled at that and sat by the cooking pot, ready to eat and feel better, and his awake brother followed him with the same expectation. They started breakfast, or at least what he could assume it was, maybe they hadn’t woke up so early as he thought though, as their companions slowly got up too, some more disoriented than others: Wind almost walked directly into the pot, Legend seemed to have been awake for a few hours already and just laying down and doing nothing, while Warriors had eyebags that really ruined his ‘pretty boy’ look. Vio looked away, pretending not to see the weird ‘I don’t like you but I do’ stare, and casually let his eyes wander to the other two brothers. Of course Shadow was there too, stretching and enjoying the fact that sunlight had yet to reach his sleeping spot, chest aching but not in a really painful way anymore.

Wait, what? 

Shadow was there.

Vio spat out the soup and scared the poor sailor, who got the liquid sprayed on his shirt. Mind going blank, unresponsive to whatever was happening outside his brain, he just whispered: “Holy fucking Hylia, it was not a dream.” in a horrified tone. 

He was actually back, and reality hit him like a train just now that he slept and healed whatever hit his head received the previous day. He was back, and he almost stabbed him in the heart. _For safety reasons._ Still almost killed him right after seeing him come back. _Yes, could have been a problem._

He ran and hugged him tight, nearly sending him to the floor again, and fought back tears. He didn’t see Green sitting up alarmed by the sound or Blue getting thrown away from his cuddling spot, but he heard them and would have laughed at the scene if he only wasn’t having a hard time himself. Firstly hesitant and then with growing strength, Shadow hugged him back, feeling his heartbeat get louder and faster every second.

“Well, good morning to you too?” He said to distract himself- and hopefully Vio- from the embarrassing way his body was acting. Besides, he didn’t know how to react to that: just the day before his friend was fine and collected as always, barely responding to his presence as if he’d always been there. Hylia, he got a better reaction from _Green_! What changed in those few hours of sleep? Was it because of the hit Vio got? Or he just didn’t care but decided to act like he did for his brothers? Shadow’s heart decided that it didn’t like the last option at all, and made his heavy presence more evident. _Day’s already ruined?_ Of course, why even bother to ask? But maybe it wasn’t so bad after Vio’s rushed and whispered explanation, he had to admit.

“Goddess, I thought I’d never see you again. I believed it was so impossible that I thought yesterday was just a big hallucination!! My head hurt and everything felt so distant I was sure I’d fall asleep and wake up discovering I imagined all of it, but you’re here! Oh goddess, you’re actually here. I missed you so so so much. I’m so sorry for what you had to go through, I won’t let it happen again, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Shadow squeezed his waist tighter, feeling his and Vio’s grip shaky. That was the most reassuring rant he had ever heard. They just stayed on the cold floor in silence, calming themselves down in the grounding hug that really felt like home for some reason.

The part of the group that was still sleeping slowly started waking up- by themselves or shaken awake- and getting a bowl of soup while trying to completely set into consciousness, ready for a new day of travel ahead. Legend finished first and went for a walk around the large room, Sky checked on his swords while chatting quietly with Hyrule, and others engaged in various activities around the fire. Red decided to be the one to separate his brothers, and gently poked them on their shoulders.

“Hi, you should come to the cooking pot too, yesterday’s discussion is not over.” They groaned. Of course it wasn’t, they almost started fighting again just because of all the tension that built up during the talk! Vio didn’t want to deal with it anymore, but he knew he had to. He glanced at Green, who was sitting with his knees to his chest and was looking at them from outside of the circle, and quickly realised it was an anxiety day. He would have to deliver the rest of the talk alone. Well, of course with the help of Red and Blue if needed, but Green usually took responsibility and stayed right by his side.

Shadow and Vio got up, receiving a hug from Red, and then joined the group with their green part.

“Good morning” one greeted.

“Hey”.

“‘Morning”.

“Hello.”.

“We did not finish the conversation yesterday, and I would like to get over it quickly, so I suggest we talk about that now, is that alright?” Vio immediately began, just wanting to end this soon to have a ‘normal’ and quiet day. 

“Since we don’t know when we’ll be under attack next, it’s a good idea to finish now, yes.” Time agreed, along with the other heroes.

“Alright, battle information. So…” Vio looked at Green, asking silently what to do: did he want to explain, despite his situation? He just shook his head and stared at his shoes. _Well, shit. All alone. Let’s go._ “My name is Vio. I got the strategist side of Link, and I’m good with bows and making plans. I can get really focused on something and neglect everything else, myself included.

That is Blue, he got the warrior part. Really good with a sword and hammer, best smith, but it’s easy to get on his nerves, and so he’s easy to provoke. 

Red is our emotional part, very good with fire, especially his fire rod, and good with a sword. He can also handle well other elemental rods. He finds close combat more difficult.

Green is the leader, very good with the sword, but easy to distract. He helps us coordinate and that’s why you’ll hear him scream things during battles, mainly controls the body when we are Four. Unfortunately, he also kind of collected all of Link’s anxiety, that’s why he could unfocus in battle sometimes and also get stuck in his mind.

Shadow... can manage fine with a sword, but mostly relies on his dark magic for trickery and weakening enemies, but it can be draining if he’s not in a particularly dark place. He was born from the shadows, so he trusts them to be his strength. He does not vanish in the light unless it is very strong, but he assumes a more corporeal form with natural colours, such as black-ish hair instead of purple one, and his powers are weaker.”.

It was… quite a lot of information, but actually helpful for the continuation of their travels. They all stayed in silence, mentally putting the five in the pattern of combat. Legend then pulled out a bow and showed it.

“So this is yours.” He passed it to Vio, who took it with confusion written on his face.

“I... lost my bow?” He turned to Shadow. “Did you see me lose it?”.

“Man I was unconscious until thirty seconds before the one eyed man and the wolf found me, but I did notice you didn’t have it.” Twilight tensed up, but Time had a quick reaction and pointed at the fur pelt as an explanation for the companions.

Back to Legend: “Where did you find it?”.

“I don’t know, around here? Where the portal appeared right now.” What portal? Oh shit, a portal. Everyone groaned but Shadow, still unaware of the meaning of its appearance. 

Some minutes later they were ready to go through it and some already did, but the remaining part had to stop for a minute longer due to Green’s intervention.

“Wait, what happens if we’re split? Are we gonna be fine? Can we reform just to be sure?” He was worried and for a good reason, he really didn’t want to lose someone during the change or feel even worse than the times he had to work in combination with them all to coordinate the body. They all agreed and when the swords touched they were Four again, holding their breath and eye colours spinning fast.

Slowly they blinked, opening and closing their hands as if to check how much control over their body they had, and the colours slowly settled down without disappearing. Wind, despite his obvious pout for the previous day’s discussion and Blue rudeness, stared at Four’s eyes with amazement. 

“Woah…” the sailor breathed out, and Four smiled brightly at him, violet taking over with red as they took Shadow’s hand to join the team on the other side.

“Let’s go.” Their brother smiled fondly. 

“Let’s go.” They stepped into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was quite a fluffy chapter, featuring a bit of a rollercoaster but otherwise kinda calm, or at least I hope so.   
> By the way if this doesn’t feel right I will change it in some time, don’t know, it doesn’t feel too bad now.  
> Hope you’ll enjoy the Vidow too!  
> P.S: I don’t know how Four’s house is structured, sorry if I completely misplaced stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually adds Vidow to the tags*  
> I had quite a lot of problems writing this chapter good and I hope you’ll like it, for real <3

On the other side of the portal the sun was setting already, which made clear that at least a few hours had passed compared to their last location. It took a moment to let the dizziness fade, but eventually Four stood safely on his legs and looked around, helped by his brothers.

_ Hey, aren’t those… familiar sounds?  _ Vio. Well, thinking about it...

_ Our woods! We’re home!! Can we split please? It’s been so long since we were separated out of combat!  _ Red, who could see, immediately recognised the place and was kept back from jumping around just because Green was controlling the rest of the body as always.

“No, not yet, just a little longer.” The reply for him came with a mutter, and then their focus shifted to the healed burns on the jaw and neck, where it disappeared under the coloured tunic. Shadow, by his side, curiously lowered the hood as much as he could to peek inside, the flesh unnaturally red confronting it to the rest of the body.

“Yikes.” Was his reaction, and before he could add something else he lifted his head and the words died in his throat when, due to proximity, their noses touched. They froze, and Shadow could admire how the colours were spinning in Four’s eyes, trying to set on the violet tone but failing every time because of the other’s intervention. The hero had time to realise that the shadow’s hair was more purple than before and the tips were actually moving, shading into a darker colour. The skin was a tone colder, towards a greyish coloration, and the eyes almost glowing on their own under the trees’ shade. So the portal, being made of dark magic, helped him recover a little? Good to know!

Someone coughed. They flinched away and looked at Wild, who was fidgeting with a blade of his and had a half embarrassed half curious stare. Everyone else was staring too. Four cleared his throat.

“I reformed. For a bit. And we’re not far from home, actually… if you’re interested in some rest, of course.”.

“Give me a bed and I will love you forever.” Sky answered, tone never as serious as now. The smallest hero found himself smiling sweetly.

“Sounds like a good deal, let’s go, just… slowly.” The walk was easy and safe fortunately, Green gaining full control after the sight again, and the air felt less heavy as everyone kept talking about everything and nothing. 

“So, Four, how come you have the burns too?” Hyrule shyly asked, trotting up to him, Shadow and Sky to have a resemblance of a private conversation. Legend and Warriors’s ears twitched, being right behind them, and so did Wind’s.

“Well, this is Link’s body, right? And it separates in four parts, but it’s still the original body, so every time someone is hurt and we reform, the new scar, bruise or cut is on the shared body. That’s also why I’m so full of scars and so on, we all had our hard times and this is the result. I will mostly blame Blue for it though, he- no shut up you know I’m right- can get careless in battle”.

“You’re talking to him now?”.

“More like he’s talking to me, but yes we are communicating.”.

“So… every time you’re Four, you still hear them talk? Isn’t it quite the headache?” The Chosen hero intervened.

Four sighed. “It really is, but nothing I can do about it.”.

“And we’re always yelling and talking around you too…” Hyrule lowered his tone, looking worried for his friend.

“But you didn’t know about this?”.

“Still! Am I giving you a headache now? Do I stop talking? Do you need to drink?”.

“You sound like my dad, please. I’m fine and I can deal with it just fine, don’t worry! It’s very sweet though, thanks for caring.” As much as Hyrule wanted to reply, feeling guilty for the situation that constantly put Four in distress, the teen lightened up with a smile. His sword was unsheathed in seconds and raised up high in the air. As the light faded away, leaving the darkness of the evening surrounding them once again, they saw the four Links starting to walk towards a building. Well, more like running and jumping, mostly because of Red’s bubbly laugh and energetic movements, but everyone could notice that they were all happy to be home. Vio stopped on his track, ran back and grabbed Shadow’s hand with a smile, then turned again to finally reach the brothers. He was taken aback, not used to being considered part of the group, but soon enough he was smiling too, jogging alongside them with palpitations he didn’t really know how to handle.

The other heroes were quick to follow, sighing happily when the door was opened and they stepped in, knowing they would be safe there.

“Welcome to our home and forge! We can relax here until tomorrow, and then head to the castle, how’s that?” Green spoke lightly, momentarily ignoring everything that wasn’t his relief and joy, then pointed upstairs. “I can let you have my room if you need to sleep, otherwise we’ll stay here together, in any case please don’t touch our stuff.”.

“Do you think I could go upstairs?” Sky asked taking off his swords and shield, Hyrule fidgeting with his tunic and asking to join in. Vio surprisingly offered to show them the room, and took Shadow with them too.

“I’ll show him my room, unless you want him with you or Blue of course.”

“Fuck no, keep him.” The latest grumbled and turned to Wild. “Any weapon to repair? Imma go in the forge now.”.

“Uh, I think this one is gonna break soon.” He gave an old and clearly cracked Sword, and Blue just stared at it, not even believing the thing survived the previous battle. Red came close to inspect it too, and they exchanged a surprised look.

“Let’s try to fix it, okay?” He gently suggested, then started to walk towards the forge before stopping. “Oh wait, where’s the ice rod?”.

“I gave it back to Vio, it was fine.”.

“Oh! Uh- VIO, WHERE’S THE ICE ROD?” He screamed to the brother upstairs, and the thing appeared in front of him in a dark cloud. “THANKS, LOVE YOU!” As soon as the rod was grabbed, the shadows dissolved with a shape that weirdly resembled a heart. Red took Blue arm in arm and almost jumped in the forge, insulted to death by his captive counterpart.

Legend chuckled: “That poor man!”.

Warriors, finding himself fond of the boys against his will, smiled. 

“Reminds me of someone with all that ugly swearing”.

“Shut up pretty boy.”.

“Oh, so you  _ do _ think I’m pretty!”. Legend growled, defeated, and Twilight laughed at him.

“Last chance to shut the fuck up, all of you.” More laughter, which oh, odd coincidence, rhymes with slaughter. “I will kill you, motherfuckers!”.

“I wonder what they’re laughing about, down there.” Shadow muttered from Vio’s bed, distractly watching him walk around the room with an absent stare on his face. Jokingly, trying to hide the actual pain behind the statement, he said: “Are you sure you’re happy to see me? Ya don’t seem like it now, I mean I can just go bother Blue if you want.”.

No answer yet. He decided to let himself become shadow and slip through everything to reach downstairs, not wanting to be seen by him, but  ~~ un ~~ fortunately he did and tried to stop him.

“W-Wait! Where are you going?!”.

“You’re thinking of something else, so I was  ~~ feeling bad ~~ bored and kinda wanted to bother Blue.” He grumbled, not looking Vio in the eyes. 

“I am so sorry, I was asking myself an important question about, well, you. Can- can you come back here?” Shadow did not expect that and decided to listen to him, climbing up again and lying on the bed to have an excuse to not maintain eye contact. Kind of a useless move, because Vio sat on the bed and leaned over him, noses almost touching once again. He froze, heterochromatic eyes wide open, and tried to fight back the heat on his chest, neck and cheeks.

The kiss was short lived, but long enough to make Shadow’s brain stop for a couple of seconds.  _ There goes your heart!  _

“Wh… at?” He stuttered. Vio observed him, fighting himself internally.  _ Finally!  _ What?! They could have just ruined everything!  _ You got your kiss though.  _ It didn’t mean anything if he didn’t want it too!  _ Ask him then.  _ … 

Well, that could work. Nothing to lose at this point, right?  _ Wrong, but proceed. _ Thanks, definitely will.

“I know this sounds very weird, but… what would you do if I were to kiss you again?” Asked the hero, tone completely serious, avoiding eye contact to stare at the darker hero’s lips. When he looked up again, Shadow was blushing so hard that his face was a good tone darker, tips of the hair spiky and ticking nervously, hands clenching for his dear life on his old, dirty tunic. He laughed weirdly and looked away, a pained expression taking over him after the initial shock. Rage had his part too right afterwards.

“Why- why would you want that?! I’m the guy who ruined your life, you realise that right? I fucked up so bad that I had to kill myself to fix it, but y’all are still trying to beat enemies and other shit so it didn’t even work, what the fuck? Why would you want that? Why?” He growled aggressively, before giving up to a resigned tone. “Don’t make me wish for that. Don’t make me hope for it. I don’t deserve it.”

Vio stared in disbelief at his friend.

“What? You don’t- you don’t deserve it? Hylia, you saved Hyrule when we could  _ not _ . You changed your mind, and believe me it’s much harder than you could think for most people, and sacrificed your life for us. You sacrificed yourself even after I betrayed you and I saw the pain in your eyes when you caught me, and you have always treated me like a friend, not just an ally, and trusted me. I broke your heart and you still decided it was worth it to die for this land. I admire you and know that I had a hard time betraying you, but I had to, and if you had had more time to convince me I would have probably stayed by your side.” He paused to check if he still had Shadow’s attention and he did, as he was staring at him with an incredulous look.

“You deserve much more than I could possibly ever give you.” He admitted. 

He started to retreat to sit back, but he was stopped in no time. They looked at each other with a mix of emotions neither of them could comprehend, and Vio felt panic start to bubble in his chest.

“Do you really think what you said?”. A firm nod. “... Then I might kiss you back this time.”

Green stared at Red’s tunic, laid on the table with new pieces near it, ready to be sewed together and be whole once again. Shivering slightly, after all the old shirt he was wearing wasn’t really the warmest, he picked up thread and needle to start working. Wild sat beside him.

“I didn’t know any of you could stitch.”.

“Oh, well, someone needs to, right? We’re disastrous and always in need of new tunics, so I thought I could make myself useful with this.” He shrugged, now slightly stressed by the interaction as the champion didn’t show any negative nor positive reaction to them, and was hard to tell if he could relax or not with him. Fortunately, a hint of an answer came pretty quickly.

“Do you think you could teach me? You seem amazing with it! I can barely see all the stitches on Red’s tunic, and they’re actually quite a lot now that I pay attention to it.” Green felt immediately better and smiled gratefully at him, nodding. Wild smiled back and started playing with his hands, curiously staring at him picking up the robe and starting to sew it together, voice hesitating sometimes when he didn’t know how to explain certain steps but overall proud of his work. A good hour passed quietly and happily, and the teen felt himself clicking more and more with his companions, anxiety slowly disappearing to let out his cheery personality.

Everyone made themselves at home in the meantime, and were casually chatting or else in the living room when Red was pushed out of the forge by a mad Blue.

“This is the  _ fifth _ time!!  _ FIFTH! _ ”. He screamed, going right back in the room, leaving a whining Red standing still in front of the entrance.

“I didn’t mean to! I’m still getting used to the ice rod again, it’s nothing like the fire- ow!!” a piece of coal was thrown with high accuracy at his forehead, and he almost fell to the floor, caught by surprise. He cried out.

“I’m sorry!”.

The group stared at him, then at Green, who sat on his chair with a twitching eye.

“Blue, what’s this?” He asked, getting up to grab Red’s hand and then the coal. When he got no answer, he repeated the question again, louder. The brother’s head poked out of the forge, annoyed expression and salty answer ready.

“It’s coal, dumbass.”.

“Why? What happened?”.

“He can tell you himself.” And he disappeared. Red looked down, index fingers touching, and with his best puppy eyes and slight blush tried to explain himself.

“Well, I might have frozen the blade a lil’ too much… five times in the process…” He smiled shyly. Green muttered something and went back to the tunic he was working on. Red took it as a personal offence.

“Goddess, you think I did it on purpose??”.

“What? No I don’t! I know those rods are hard to manage.”.

“Then don’t mutter like that at me! It sounds mean!” Well, at least one of them was good at expressing emotions. He curled up on the couch and quickly got interested in something outside of the window, completely missing every glimpse towards him until Blue aggressively flopped to his side, wiping sweat off his forehead. Looking at Wild, he was now holding his repaired sword, admiring how shiny it was. Beside him, Green was staring at the tunic and tracing the stitches with a finger. Seemed like he was done with it. Red jumped up and approached him, ignoring the upset stare from his brother who just got abandoned on the couch.

“Do you think it’s okay? Or maybe you need more stitches?” His brother engaged the conversation.

“It seems perfect as always actually!” He hugged him and took off Green’s tunic to give it back to its owner, then wore his and did a little twirl on the spot. “I love it!!”.

“I’m glad you do, and thank you for the warmth.” He winked, his body temperature gratefully raising with the change of outfit. He turned to the group.

“I think we should really try to rest even if we just did, so we can avoid messing up our sleep schedule.”.

“We already did but sure, where do we place our beds?”.

“We either all go in my room with Sky and Hyrule or stay here, I don’t really mind. Upstairs might be warmer though.”.

“Let’s go then, it’s probably better.” Agreement came immediately from everyone, especially Wind and Wars, so soon they were all laying down blankets on the floor as quietly as possible to not wake the two heroes already asleep on Green’s bed. They were cuddling, Hyrule protectively tucked in Sky’s arms, both covered with the sailcloth, and Red tried his best puppy eyes to ask for some cuddles of their own. Not like his brothers could possibly say no to him, but it seemed more polite than demanding it. Of course, they accepted, and jumping out of the room he called Vio and Shadow to join. When the trio came back, they were embarrassed on three different levels, from Vio just slightly blushing to Red’s flaming cheeks. No one questioned about it, but many eyebrows were raised. Wind, sitting next to the five of them, laughed at the sight, receiving a playful look in exchange.

“Don’t laugh at me!” A snort. Red put a hand in his hair to mess with them, but immediately stopped in wonder. “Hylia, they’re so soft!”.

“Get your clingy ass off the sailor.” Blue chimed in, forcefully separating them after hugging his waist to get a better hold of him. He fought and laughed to be set free, then decided it would be funnier to turn and hug back.

“Aww, come here!”.

“Agh, get off!!” He screamed and fell back, trying to get Red off of himself, Green laughing at the scene without helping.

“Then let me go to Wind you mean- ouch! Hey!” An elbow in the chin wasn’t exactly what he was looking for, but it gave him the possibility to sneak away, back to the sailor’s spot, hiding behind him with hands tactfully placed on his cheeks, ready to slide in the wavy mess that he had on his head. The boy froze, not knowing what to do, and saw Green silently laughing so much that he started to- seemingly- sob, forehead now touching the floor. He really didn’t know what was so funny, but Blue’s red cheeks must have meant something.

Hyrule woke up in the meantime and was ready to throw hands at whoever was responsible for those screams, but stopped when he turned too sharply and Sky reflexively squeezed him in place. He glared at Legend, who saw him and snickered, pointing at him so that Time could realise what was going on too. He cleared his throat, catching everybody’s attention.

“Alright boys, we woke Hyrule up, time to sleep.” Wild groaned, grabbing the Sheikah slate.

“I’m kinda hungry though.”.

“You’re not making anything now.” Twilight intervened, trying to grab the tablet to stop him.

“Jokes on you, I have pre-cooked dishes here.” He took out some meat. “Who wants some?”.

Time stared incredulously at the soup placed in his hands, feeling its warmth through the bowl that Sky once carved for the champion. Was this actually happening? Yes it was. Legend already spilled some of his on his bedroll, cursing, and his protégé was drooling at the eggs on his plate.

“I can’t even- I don’t know what to say to you.”.

“He’s so proud of us, I’m sure!” Warriors whispered to Wind, volume high enough so that everyone could hear him. They started laughing, and a pebble was thrown at him. “Alright where did you even get that?!”.

Sky glared at him.

“You all shut up before I kill you.”.

“Aww, that’s-“.

“Just shut up.”.

“Alright, goodnight sweetie pie!” The captain teased him.

“You won't wake up tomorrow and that’s a promise.”.

“I love you too!”.


End file.
